walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Gabi (Webisodes)
Gabi is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in Fear the Walking Dead: Passage. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Not much is known about Gabi's life from before the outbreak. The only thing she mentioned was having a sister. Post-Apocalypse Passage Part 1 Gabi is seen running around a seemingly-abandoned military camp with an injured ankle, trying to hide from zombies and from Sierra's presence in the camp. Part 2 After seeing someone, wearing the hazmat suit, wander away, Gabi continues to follow. Assuming that it is Sierra, Gabi is surprised by Sierra as she jumps out of hiding and puts a knife to her throat. Gabi explains that she was following her because she can kill walkers and she cannot, having twisted her ankle earlier. She pleads with Sierra not to leave her. Part 3 Sierra climbs into a guard tower with Gabi behind her and wipes her bloody knife on her suit pants. Gabi suggests they head south across the border into Mexico, claiming that it should have been overwhelmed with sick people trying to cross the border, allowing them to slip past it. Gabi also mentions that her boyfriend was with the Border Patrol and knows of a tunnel, but Sierra interrupts and suggests that her boyfriend is probably dead because he hasn't come back yet. While Gabi offers to take Sierra because she needs a place to go, Sierra reaffirms that she doesn't need Gabi to survive. Part 4 Gabi follows Sierra through the desert after they leave the military camp. As they approach the Mexico-United States border, she asks Sierra where she is from and apologizes when Sierra informs her that she was from Los Angeles and escaped the bombs. After being told to pick up the pace, Gabi shares with Sierra that she lost her sister to the zombies and then receives a lesson from Sierra on how to kill the zombies, that she should aim for the eye socket and not just the skull as the blade may bounce off of it. Part 5 Gabi and Sierra enter a fenced-in construction site when suddenly Gabi is attacked by a zombified construction worker on a chain. Sierra yanks the zombie away and gives Gabi her knife so she may practice defending herself. Before she can put the zombie down, a gunman shoots the zombie, splattering blood on Gabi's face. Part 6 Gabi is overjoyed to find out that the person who shot the chained infected is her boyfriend Colton, as she thought he was dead. She rushes to embrace him. Gabi admits to Colton that she and her sister waited at their former location for too long and that is why her sister is dead while Colton thought Gabi had died when "the bombs fell". She tells Colton that Sierra is the reason she reached the construction site alive, and that Sierra is the only person she told about the tunnel. She hugs Colton again, admitting that she thought Colton was coming for her. Part 7 After Gabi and Colton share an embrace, he instructs her to enter the tunnel. She pleads for Sierra to come with them and Colton complies and responds that he will be right behind her to close up the tunnel entrance. As Gabi waits in the tunnel, Sierra and Colton engage in a scuffle before Sierra joins her in the tunnel. Part 8 Gabi confronts Sierra about what happened with Colton. She seems shocked that Colton tried to kill Serra, and confused when Sierra tells her that Colton was left her behind and had never intended to bring her to the tunnel. She stands staring at the tunnel opening as Sierra runs on ahead, and turns just in time to see Sierra trigger a trip wire. Appearances Passage *"Part 1" (No lines) *"Part 2" *"Part 3" *"Part 4" *"Part 5" *"Part 6" *"Part 7" Relationships Colton There's a possibility that Colton and Gabi knew each other before the outbreak. Being her boyfriend, Gabi seems to trust Colton with her life despite him disappearing for so long. After being separated, she ventured out to search for him and eventually found him. Considering all she experienced prior, Gabi proceeded to drop her knife at the sight of Colton and flee to him for protection, implying that she feels safe around him. Sierra :"...Then where are you from?" :"LA. We left when the military moved in. The bombs followed us..." :"I'm sorry." :—Gabi shows Sierra her sympathy."Fear the Walking Dead: Passage, Part 4". (November 21, 2016) Gabi looked to Sierra for protection when she was at a disadvantage with her injuries. When Gabi first found Sierra, she noticed Sierra for her skill in defending herself. Although Sierra was hostile and threatened her, Gabi begged to travel with her because she figured she would not survive alone. After Sierra agreed to help find Colton and an underground tunnel, the pair traveled together and very briefly got the chance to know one another. Gabi then confided in Sierra and told her about her sister's turning and inability to kill. Once Colton was found, Gabi was thankful for Sierra's company that she suggested Sierra come along to reassure her safety. References Category:Webisode Characters Category:Webisodes Category:Alive